Episode List
Wild Kratts is an American-Canadian children's television series created by the Kratt brothers, Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt, and produced by their company, Kratt Brothers Company, and 9 Story Media Group (formerly 9 Story Entertainment). Since it debuted on PBS Kids and PBS Kids Go! on January 3, 2011, with the episodes "Mom of a Croc" and "Whale of a Squid," Information is taken from KET unless otherwise referenced. five seasons containing a total of 138 episodes have been produced. As of April 15, 2019, the show is currently airing its sixth season, which began with the episode "Mystery of the Flamingo's Pink". Concept Wild Kratts centers on the Kratt brothers, Chris Kratt (Chris Kratt) and Martin Kratt (Martin Kratt), who travel around the world to learn all about the animals that inhabit it. Accompanying them on their adventures are fellow teammates Aviva Corcovado (Athena Karkanis), an inventor; Koki (Heather Bambrick), a computer expert and mechanic; and Jimmy Z (Jonathan Malen), an assistant and pilot of the Tortuga HQ, a turtle-shaped aircraft that serves as the their mobile headquarters. Together, they are known as the Wild Kratts. While traveling around the world to learn all about the animals that inhabit it, the Wild Kratts perform "creature rescues," in which they save the animals from various dilemmas, which include getting caught with one of the show's recurring villains, who include rival inventor Zach Varmitech (Zachary Bennett), fashion designer Donita Donata (Eva Almos) and her henchman, Dabio (Cory Doran), Chef Gourmand (Zachary Bennett), and Paisley Paver (Julie Lemieux) and her henchman, Rex (Cory Doran); rebuilding habitats; or if they are young, reuniting them with their families. The Wild Kratts also occasionally enlist children called "Wild Kratts kids," who help the Wild Kratts from their homes however they can. The Wild Kratts use futuristic and science fiction-like equipment on their adventures. The most prominent are the Creature Power Suits, vests created by Aviva that allow a user to materialize a suit (called a Creature Power Suit or simply a Creature Power) that has a certain creature's characteristics and abilities, and sometimes its behavior. To materialize, or activate, a suit, a disc (called a Creature Power Disc) with preprogrammed features and an actual DNA sample from the corresponding creature are needed. Series overview Each Wild Kratts episode lasts about 26 minutes. All episodes begin with a live-action segment, in which the Kratt brothers introduce the featured animals, habitats, or ecological processes. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question, and the show transitions into the animated segment, which lasts approximately 22 minutes, therefore constituting the majority of the action. Afterwards, the show transitions into a live-action segment that concludes the episode. The last segment is then followed by additional clips about other animals that may or may not relate to the focus subject. Episodes All episodes listed below are ordered by production number and not by original air date. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Specials References Category:Episodes Wild Kratts episodes